parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Parasite Eve Weapons
Parasite Eve bases its NMC battles on the type of weapon, range, weight, and speed. It is up to the player to choose the best weapon for each battle, altering the flow of battle with each choice. Nearly all firearms in the game are associated with a model number. Most of these model numbers (M9, M16A2) are actual firearms. While the game omits the manufacturer's name (most likely for copyright purposes), it can be assumed some of the most popular firearm manufacturers such as Glock (G19), HK (USP), Colt (M16A2), SIG Arms (P220) and Beretta (M9) are hinted towards. Despite the various firearm types, Parasite Eve has only two types of ammunition; bullets and rockets. Pistols, machine guns, rifles, shotguns and grenade launchers all use a single "bullet" ammunition, despite the assumption that different firearms would utilize different caliber-sized projectiles. Rocket launchers such as the AT-4 and the LAW-80 use the unique "rocket" ammunition. The weapons in Chrysler Building can only be found in EX game. Modding Guns Guns can be modded anytime by Aya starting on Day 2 after Wayne Garcia gives her the know-how in using Tools. Weapons have "Base" and "Plus" parameters. For example, if a weapon has an attack of "45+2", this means that while the total attack is 47, the player can transfer the "+2" to another gun using a Tool, making the gun weaker to make another gun stronger. The player can do the same to the special effects if there are available slots for it. Modding weapons is not 'that' necessary for a first-time playthrough, although: *The PPK (warehouse) has Quickdraw which can be useful, as there is about an 80% chance of starting the battle with a full ATB gauge. *The M870 (Chinatown sewers) and M500 (museum, fourth floor) both have Burst which can help damage multiple targets at the same time. *The M8000 handgun (obtained by defeating T-rex) has a "command 2x" ability, which lets Aya perform two commands in one turn, and this should be modded into the main gun, although the player may want to use the M8000 as their main gun. Weapons can also be upgraded using items found throughout the game, such as "Offense +4" Stats *ATK: Attack - How much damage the weapon can cause in a single attack. *RNG: Range - This determines how large the dome will be. *BLT: Bullets - How much ammunition the weapon can hold. *Rate of fire: Determines how many times the weapon can shoot in a turn. Note that anything above 2 can be dangerous, as it leaves Aya vulnerable to attacks and running out of ammo, plus the higher the rate of fire, the less damage each shot does. *Slots / Max: The number of special ability slots available. If there is no maximum number, it already starts at that. Some weapons come with special abilities. A player can use tools to move these abilities between different guns. Clubs and Rocket Launcher are fairly set and cannot have their abilities moved around. Special effects are here. Best Gun First-time Play-through Clubs Clubs are great during AT charges, but their lack of range and considerable buildup time before attacking gives the enemy plenty of time to move, dodge or attack Aya first. Used best for stealing items, the club is Aya's only other attack option should she run out of ammo. *Active Time Rate: x2.0 *Pre-fire Time: 32F (1.07 seconds) *Attack Rate: 16F (0.53 seconds) Pistols Pistols are, without a doubt, some of the best guns in the game. They're very well rounded and have great strength without sacrificing speed. Nearly all models are actual, real-life pistols. *Active Time Rate: x1.0 *Pre-fire Time: 16F (0.73 seconds) *Attack Rate: 16F (1.0 seconds) Rifles Aside from the rocket launchers in both fields, the rifles are the most powerful and longest-ranged guns in Parasite Eve. The strength and range of each rifle makes up for its rather slow speed. *Active Time Rate: x0.8 *Pre-fire Time: 32F (1.07 seconds) *Attack Rate: 24F (0.8 seconds) Machine Guns The fastest weapons in the game and nearly as well rounded as the pistols, the machine guns are about the same speed. The drawback with them, however, is the fact that many stocks come with negative side effects that only a few Super Tools would be able to get rid of. *Active Time Rate: x1.0 *Pre-fire Time: 8F (0.27 seconds) *Attack Rate: 4F (0.13 seconds) Shotguns Shotguns are slow but strong and all have the Burst ability, which allows Aya to fire at all foes within range after firing, *Active Time Rate: x0.8 *Pre-fire Time: 24F (0.73 seconds) *Attack Rate: 30F (1.0 seconds) Grenade Launchers Slow, low ammo capacity, limited range and low damage makes the grenade launchers an unsuitable choice for combat. Their biggest contribution happens to be the unique elemental specials they come with, all of which can easily be moved to other, more powerful weapons. *Active Time Rate: x0.8 *Pre-fire Time: 32F (1.07 seconds) *Attack Rate: 32F (1.07 seconds) Rocket Launchers The best weapon concerning power and range, the rocket launcher's only faults are the inability to mod the weapon, its extremely low speed and its low amount of ammo. *Active Time Rate: x0.4 *Pre-fire Time: 32F (1.07 seconds) *Attack Rate: 32F (1.07 seconds) Unused Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Parasite Eve